


Playing Pretend

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She <i>needed</i> her, this strange woman who looked so much like her daughter. She needed her to fill the holes while her baby was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

_“I stuck them in real clean  
I stuck them in a mile  
I drew her down on me  
I drew her with a smile  
I'd give it all you see  
I'd give my sorry eyes  
I'd give just everything she's got me so mesmerized.”_

“Yuri-G” by PJ Harvey

  
 **Playing Pretend**

The park was gray, almost lifeless as people slowly flittered by. The bench she sat on was dry, though it felt very wet and cold. It was surely going to rain, and the damp air had traced down her spine and made her shiver.

She placed her pale hand over the hand of the woman next to her, her body warmth immediately absorbed when they touched. In response, Hana smiled.

“It looks like it’s going to storm,” she said smiling softly with a calm expression on her face. Hana’s eyes had stared unblinking ahead of her.

“Higurash-san, would you like to have some coffee?” she asked as sporadic light drops of rain splattered onto her coat. She felt Hana squeeze her hand just a bit more beyond the normal slack.

“Yes,” Higurashi said immediately, wasting no time to get out of the rain and into wherever Hana was going to take her.

Raindrops began to multiply, and she felt her cheeks get moist. Hana stood up with her hand in hers, and led her out of the park. Higurashi automatically followed her, letting Hana tug her along. She looked up and noticed that the direction they were walking was all too familiar. Hana was leading them to her apartment, a frequent decision that seemed to have happened every time they met. Higurashi didn’t bother to ask her if she wanted to visit the shrine; Hana was always satisfied meeting like this.

As they walked through the bustling streets of Tokyo down farther to the seedier apartment complexes, Higurashi’s mind began to wander. She always got to this point with Hana and began to second-guess their relationship and what she was doing here. Why was a Mother, respectable working woman and owner of a shrine, doing in the dark part of Tokyo with another woman, a stranger?

The answer was simply, of course, that she needed her. Ever since her daughter jumped down a well to the dangerous past, fighting demons and missing so much of her regular life, Higurashi needed Hana. She was grateful for her, and silently, she blessed the day that had brought them together.

It was two years ago, after one of the first months Kagome had gone. Higurashi didn’t know what possessed her, but she felt her body move on its own, straight to a local tavern downtown many blocks from her own home. At first it was just about walking, walking and walking until she couldn’t feel the depression anymore – until she couldn’t _feel_ anymore. Then, she stopped. She felt blisters form against the inside of her heels. She looked up, caught her breath and noticed she had stopped in front of the tavern, and the dark and murky atmosphere had drawn her inside.

Sitting at the head of the bar, a woman lit a cigarette and then turned to meet with her eyes just as she came through the doors. She stared at her, and then Higurashi felt compelled to come over to her. As she moved closer, her mind was fuzzy and she wondered if she could be under a spell.

The woman’s skin was luminescent, yet pale and ghostlike. Her eyes were dark, almost like hollow pits that went on endlessly into her head. She gave Higurashi a suggestive smile.

“Better watch out, homemaker. This isn’t exactly your kind of place,” the woman had chimed in a husky drawl. Then, Higurashi had seen what was so captivating about this woman.

In an eerie way, she had looked just like Kagome.

“I – I just stopped for a drink. I’ve been out walking,” she explained simply, her mind still buzzing in a daze. She looked around the place, and thankfully, it was not crowded and only littered with a few questionable characters that lurked in the shadows.

“You must be tired, especially walking in those pumps.” Hana looked down, and Higurashi’s cheeks paled when she realized that her eyes began to take in the very shape of her legs. Then, Hana looked up again and smiled, then turning her head to get the attention of the bar tender.

“Akio, bring a gin and tonic,” she requested. She met Higurashi’s gaze again. “It’s on me, homemaker.”

“Ah, thank you,” Higurashi replied bowing, and then taking the seat next to her. “My name is Higurashi Hiroko. Thank you so much for your kindness.”

Hana stared at her, and a smile crept upon her lips. Then, she burst out laughing. “There’s no need to be so formal with me, Higurashi-san. I mean, look at the kind of woman I am.”

Higurashi stared at her blankly. “What kind of –“

“Never mind,” Hana-said, seemingly amused with her confusion. Then, Akio the bartender had set her drink in front of her. Hana gave her an expectant look. “Drink up, homemaker. Then, we’ll talk.”

Higurashi inhaled deeply, and her face fell. Suddenly, she remembered what had bothered her in the first place. Her hand trembled, and she felt a lump form in the back of her dry mouth. She stared at the drink with a frown, and then took a quick swig. She felt a strange rush singe her brain and invigorate her, and then make her fall down again. Even one drink could not stop the tears.

“My daughter has left to a dangerous place, and I don’t know if she’ll come back alive.”

~*~

When Hana had led Higurashi into her apartment, the first things she always noticed were the spiders. The first time she had come here Hana had told her to pay no mind to them, that they didn’t bother her. Yet to her, Higurashi would shiver in repulsion. Hana’s apartment was dark and moldy. The light would slash through the curtains and illuminate the dust that lingered heavily in the air. In the corners that she could not see, she just knew they were occupied with large webs. She looked around nervously, and saw a spider crawl over the top of her shoe.

Quickly, she floated after Hana into the kitchen where she could stand in the most light. Her eyes followed Hana’s quiet movements as she prepared the coffee. Higurashi closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the percolation.

When she opened her eyes, Hana was staring at her with that suggestive smile. The sooner she blinked, Hana’s hands were in her hair and grabbing at her clothes.

Higurashi choked out a sigh as Hana’s warm hands flowed over her heated skin. She stared at the spider that had crawled in Hana’s hair. Quivering, she flicked it off and then felt Hana’s cheeks press against hers. Her breath tickled her neck.

Her hands trembled, but she slowly began to tug at Hana’s clothes, following her desperate need to become naked, raw and ready. She heard a guttural laugh come from Hana’s throat, and she always treated Higurashi’s responses as small battles to be won.

Pushing her backward, Hana led her over to the couch that was enshrouded in dusty gray blankets and littered with dirt and cigarette butts. Higurashi winced inwardly as she felt the debris stick to her back, but then Hana loomed over her and brought her lips down for a fierce kiss, stealing any time for Higurashi to feel disgust. And as she touched her, nothing else mattered and the only thing Higurashi felt was _her._

Often times when she was with Hana she felt like a stranger in her own skin, though she had convinced herself that what she was doing was perfectly fine, and that she truly did need Hana. And as Hana kissed her, Higurashi kept her eyes open, studying her face that so much resembled her daughter.

“Kagome ...” she cried in a whisper and smoothed the dark hair that fell into her face

Soon, Hana’s fingers were inside her, roughly, and branding against her inside walls in wild stokes. She screamed, and then Hana slowed her pace, grinning at her like a devilish cat as Higurashi began to feel the pleasure through Hana’s scratches of pain. Then, when Hana’s touches became more tender and steady, Higurashi felt a hitch in her throat and closed her eyes to soak in the feeling. She could hear the wet slaps as fingers slid against and inside her skin. Higurashi bent in and nibbled on Hana’s chin. She shivered against her, and soon Hana’s strokes fed fodder to an inner heat. If she could just go faster, reach longer, and then maybe she would finally feel that point of heady absolution.

“Hana-san, please,” Higurashi begged in a childlike moan. She was so desperate to feel, to have this woman who looked so much like her daughter reach inside and nurture her womb that had become so frozen.

“Call me Kikyou, Hiroko-san,” she had whispered in her ear. Higurashi had paused slightly, feeling odd that maybe she had heard that name before.

Suddenly, she felt cold as Hana left her, only to have her swoop down and put her mouth over a soft breast. Higurashi whined as Hana teased the nipple with her tongue and teeth, nipping at it and swirling around it in circles. Her back arched, and Hana moved delicately to treat the other. Higurashi ran her fingers through Hana’s hair, pushing her lightly, yet urgently to move below.

Hana slinked downward and opened her legs settling between her thighs. Hana had looked up at her intently as her breath became heavy. Every nerve in her body twitched in anticipation. She knew what she was going to do, and Higurashi needed it.

She felt a single toying lick, and Higurashi bit on the back of her fist. She wheezed heavily. Hana’s tongue was surprisingly cold, and as she made contact with her, she could feel her steal her warmth. Slowly, she lapped around the edges of the sensitive flaps of skin, licking up the proof of her preliminary need. Hana then breathed in the air hard, sucking vigorously at flesh as Higurashi began to buck her hips and thrash her legs.

Then, she paused.

“Please, Kikyou-san, please,” she begged, and she didn’t have time to feel ashamed at being so desperate. She really knew nothing about this woman, only the fact that she had to _have_ her, and be in her company and pretend that Hana needed her too. She could pretend that she could take Kagome’s place while she was gone. For her, Hana would fill the gaps in her reality.

She felt another lick, and then Hana’s tongue darted inside her, swirling around the heated crevice frenetically. She grasped at her hips as Higurashi moved, mewling in continued erotica.

Yes, with Hana here, it was like Kagome was never gone.

With another suckle Higurashi felt a spasm in her legs and white, boiling heat evaporate throughout her core. She opened her eyes wide, having visions of meshing colors pulse brightly and then disintegrate into the darkened room.

Higurashi exhaled, relaxing against the gritty stained sofa. She lifted her weak arms and cupped Hana’s face as she moved to lie by her side.

“Thank you,” Higurashi smiled politely; Hana made no response, just smiled in victory as she always did. Curious, but it was _her_ pleasure to see Higurashi in pleasure. It was something that Higurashi could barely understand. Though, she supposed that Hana probably couldn’t understand her reasons either.

Under exhaustion, Higurashi’s eyes began to flutter into sleepiness. She felt subdued, and Hana began to stroke her hair as she rested under her arm. Hana stared at her as Higurashi became comfortable. Then, before she finally gave into slumber, she looked into Hana’s eyes for a sign of her daughter in there again.

But before she slept, she could have sworn that Hana’s eyes had shimmered red among the dark. With little energy for concern, Higurashi had thought nothing of it, and didn’t even pay mind to the spider that had crawled over her leg.

And like every day after leaving Hana, even if Kagome did not come home, she had a reason to smile confidently – a smile she owed to Hana.

The End

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  



End file.
